Bataille rangée au mess
by Mackenzie777
Summary: OS. Quand Ronon, John et Rodney se retrouvent au mess en pleine nuit...


**Une petite os écrite après avoir vu un épisode de Kaamelott lol**

**Amusez-vous **

Il était deux heures du matin et le colonel John Sheppard n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une femme dominait ses pensées. Une belle et intelligente femme brune que se trouvait être son boss direct. Autant dire qu'une possible relation entre eux était peu probable, même si de son côté il faisait tout pour rester près d'elle le plus possible. Après un énième soupir, le militaire se leva et s'habilla. L'arme ultime contre une insomnie : un petit frichti.

Etant donné l'heure avancée, il ne croisa personne. Et c'est ni vu ni connu qu'il entra dans le mess. Il s'avança et fut surpris de voir Ronon, debout près d'une table.

« Ronon ?

- Salut Sheppard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?

- C'est McKay.

- McKay ? Et… mais c'est quoi cette bassine ?

- C'est une bassine de chocolat. »

John regarda Ronon d'un air mi-surpris, mi-consterné.

« Vous m'expliquez ?

- Il en a trouvées trois chez les athosiens aujourd'hui.

- Je demanderai pas ce qu'il fichait sur le continent alors qu'il avait des expériences pour la mission de demain à réaliser. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Il a crié sur tout le monde comme quoi on pouvait rien leur confier, que c'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait des tablettes au chocolat. Il m'a convaincu de les ramener et là il est parti voir si on pouvait les entreposer dans les frigos du mess. Soit disant pour que le chocolat durcisse. Enfin je dis ça, j'y connais rien moi, soupira Ronon en tournant la tête en direction de l'endroit où était parti McKay. »

Une seconde plus tard, il recevait un bout de chocolat liquide. Il tourna lentement la tête vers John, qui s'était reculé, mort de rire.

« Désolé, parvint-il à articuler entre deux rires. Non, mais en plus c'est vrai ! C'était juste pour voir la consistance du truc. C'est de la mousse en fait. »

A cet instant, Rodney arriva dans le mess.

« C'est quoi tout ce boucan ! Ahhhhhhhh !! Ronon !! Mais…

- Non mais lui en voulez pas, intervint John. C'est moi. C'est carrément moi. C'était pour voir si ça avait vraiment besoin de durcir.

- Mais on vous a jamais appris à pas jouer avec la nourriture ?! »

En guise de réponse, le scientifique reçut du chocolat dans le cou.

La réaction des trois hommes fut immédiate. John courut se cacher derrière une table qu'il renversa pour se faire un bouclier et Ronon, suivi de Rodney, se mit à couvert derrière une autre à quelques mètres de distance, chacun ayant pris soin, au préalable, de se munir de sa bassine.

Une bataille rangée s'organisa, opposant John à Ronon et Rodney.

« Arrêtez !! cria Rodney.

- Vous vous rendez ? demanda John.

- Non, mais le chocolat !! Faut arrêter le massacre !

- Et McKay, sans déconner, faut lui dire adieu ! »

Ronon éclata de rire, suivant John. Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux et prit une pleine poignée de chocolat avant de se lever.

« Sus au chef militaire !! cria-t-il avant de lancer la mousse sur John, qui la reçut directement sur la tête.

- Bravo ! s'exclama Ronon.

- Merci. Là, il a été trop loin !! C'est la guerre ! hurla la canadien en renouvelant son exploit. »

La bataille dura une demi-heure. Et alors que les trois atlantes s'amusaient comme des petits fous, couverts qu'ils étaient de chocolat, une personne apparut sur le champ de bataille. Trop rapidement pour que la mousse lancée par John la manque.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent instantanément et sortirent de leur cachette respective.

La jeune femme, figée par le chocolat qui lui glissait dans le cou, tourna la tête vers Rodney et Ronon.

« C'est pas moi, c'est lui, dit le scientifique en pointant du doigt le militaire. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et fusilla John du regard. Le colonel regarda ailleurs et Rodney et Ronon en profitèrent pour s'éclipser du mess, presque en courant.

Une fois dans le couloir…

« Eh, y'a encore des restes de compote dans l'entrepôt, chuchota Rodney. »

Le satédien et le terrien coururent jusqu'au transporteur le plus proche, laissant derrière eux des traînées de chocolat.

Pendant ce temps, au mess, Elizabeth observait John avec un regard toujours aussi noir.

« Euh… désolé.

- Ah oui vous pouvez l'être ! Non, mais… enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Dans le mess ? A cette heure ? »

La jeune femme était tellement rouge qu'elle aurait pu faire fondre le chocolat qui était sur elle.

John s'approcha d'elle et, mu par il ne sut quelle pulsion, se pencha et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la dirigeante, la tétanisant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je vous enlève le chocolat qui coule sur votre nuque, répondit simplement John. »

Le militaire redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la dirigeante.

Une autre sorte de bataille était sur le point de commencer. Bien plus agréable que la précédente…


End file.
